


Funny Love

by SummerSnowflake



Series: Small World [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Garu - Freeform, Gen, Pucca - Freeform, Sort of Crossover, Yong Soo and Matthew are two adorable fluffballs that are totally best friends, friends - Freeform, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: Yong Soo and Matthew have a playdate and laugh over cartoons together like the little children they are. (No, I do not own Pucca.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a long time ago I saw a girl on the TV laugh her head off and her name happened to be Pucca. I realized a while afterwards that this was originated from South Korea and that the cartoon was a Canadian/South Korean project. (Wikipedia) Sometime after I became part of this fandom, I remembered Pucca. And I thought it would be cute to write a short little something like this.

"Matthew, Matthew!" Yong Soo calls as he runs up to the door. "Matthew, Matthew!"

"Oh, it's Yong Soo," Matthew says from behind the curtain. "Daddy, Yong Soo is here."

Arthur rises from the couch and opens the door. The rambunctious boy jumps onto Matthew, causing the both of them to fall to the floor. Yong Soo laughs and hugs Matthew like a familiar and safe blanket.

"I missed you!" Yong Soo hugs Matthew more tightly.

Matthew giggles and Yong Soo lets go after a while. The blond sits up and asks what Yong Soo wants to do first. The other boy ponders for a beat before standing up and sitting on the couch.

"Let's watch Pucca!"

"Pucca?" Matthew echoes.

"Pucca! Pucca!" Yong Soo sings. Matthew watches in fascination as the older boy smiles and giggles. Yong Soo picks up the remote and turns the TV on. "Oh!" He turns to Matthew worriedly. "Is that okay?"

Matthew vigorously nods his head and joins Yong Soo on the couch. Yong Soo clicks through the channels and stops at a cartoon. The cartoon is very bubbly and cute like something a girl would like watching. Matthew wonders why Yong Soo would like something like this.

"I like Pucca! She's my favorite character!" Yong Soo tells Matthew. "She's really funny and really good at fighting people!"

A little cartoon girl appears wearing a red dress and her hair in two buns. "That's Pucca!" Matthew watches the screen as a boy dressed as a ninja walks into the scene. Matthew and Yong Soo giggle when Pucca tries to kiss the boy on the cheek. The ninja—Garu, as Matthew soon learned from Yong Soo—dashes away quickly. A question mark appears over Pucca's head. Matthew giggles. Yong Soo beams at Matthew's fascination in the cartoon.

Together, the two watch as Pucca chases Garu all over the town. Every time Pucca tries to kiss Garu, Matthew giggles. Every time Matthew giggles, Yong Soo grins out of joy. After the show ends, Yong Soo puffs his cheeks. He wishes that he could have watched more with Matthew.

"I like Garu!" Matthew laughs again. "He's a really cool ninja!"

"Look, look!" Yong Soo separates his hair and holds it to his head in his hands. "I'm Pucca!" He puckers his lips and leans towards Matthew. Matthew shrieks with laughter and rolls off the couch.

"No!" he laughs.

"Garu! Garu!" Yong Soo calls. He jumps after Matthew and makes kissing noises with his lips.

"Ew! No!" Matthew shoves Yong Soo away and runs up the stairs.

"Aww!" Yong Soo dashes after him. He finds Matthew hiding in his bed. Yong Soo tackles him and they both fall on the floor in a heap of blankets and wrestling limbs.

"Kiss me! Kiss me!" Yong Soo giggles. He tickles Matthew's side and they both shriek in laughter.

"Stop!" Matthew laughs. "I can't breath!"

Yong Soo stops tickling Matthew and they both lay on the floor. Breathless, they watch as the ceiling spins around and around.

"I'm dizzy..." Yong Soo mumbles.

Matthew catches his breath. He smiles. "I like Pucca, too! She's really fun!"

Yong Soo lights up again. "And Garu! He's fun, too!"


End file.
